luchaewrfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Arsenal
The Arsenal est un clan de lutteurs heel de la Wrestling League Organization. Il s'agit du clan le plus décoré de l'histoire de la fédération. Ses membres sont AJ Styles (leader), Adam Cole, Brian Cage et Scarlett Bordeaux (manager). Débuts (2017) Les semaines précédent le Trios Tournament 2017, le general manager de Lucha Underground Roddy Pipper annonce qu'un des Trios participant au tournoi sera une surprise. Alors que les spéculations vont bon train, le jour du Pay-Per-View, c'est finalement Scarlett Bordeaux et Adam Cole qui entrent en premier, un micro à la main, et annoncent le Trio : AJ Styles, Jon Ambrose et Brian Cage. Le trio parvient avec l'aide de Cole et Bordeaux à remporter le tournoi. On peut noter que parmi les cinq membres, seul AJ Styles fait ses débuts avec la fédération. Les autres avaient cependant été absents depuis un certain temps : Adam Cole était blessé, Brian Cage avait cessé d'apparaître après avoir perdu son WLO Junior Heavyweight Championship contre Shinsuke Nakamura, Jon Ambrose n'était pas apparu depuis un mois, et Scarlett Bordeaux était inutilisée de son côté depuis la retraite de Sara del Rey qu'elle manageait auparavant. Conquête et pertes des titres (2017-2018) Succès (2017) Le mercredi suivant le Trios Tournament à Lucha Underground, le groupe se présente dès l'ouverture du show comme The Arsenal. Ils déclarent être ici pour dominer la fédération et en remporter tous les titres majeurs. Malgré leur attitude plus ou moins heel, ils sont largement acclamés par une partie de la foule, ce qui contribue à en faire des Tweeners. Ambrose et Cage souhaite déclarer AJ Styles comme le challenger numéro 1 au WLO World Heavyweight Championship sans combattre, mais Roddy Pipper les force à combattre comme le veut la règle du Trios Tournament. Jon Ambrose se couche alors pour permettre à AJ Styles de réaliser le pinfall sans combattre et défier le champion Prototype à Honor on the Line III. Entre temps, Adam Cole et Brian Cage deviennent challenger aux WLO World Tag Team Championship des Motor City Machine Guns, et Jon Ambrose au WLO Shadow Division Championship de Johnny Mundo. Honor on the Line III est alors la consécration du clan, puisque chacun de ses membres remporte le titre pour lequel il concourrait. Cependant à Rage in the Cage 2017, Prototype récupère dans son rematch le titre mondial de Styles dans un Hell in a Cell match qui empêchait le reste du clan d'intervenir. Styles récupère à nouveau le titre au Next Elite Tournament 2017 (PPV au cours duquel Jon Ambrose perd son titre Shadow Division contre CM Punk) et le défend toujours contre Prototype dans un Last Man Standing match à Path to Glory III (tandis qu'Ambrose récupère son titre). Rivalité contre les UK Sons (2017) A Path to Glory III, Adam Cole et Brian Cage perdent leurs titres par équipe contre The UK Sons (Drew Galloway et Paul Burchill). Dans le même temps, le nouvel arrivant Mason Williams remporte une battle royale pour déterminer le prochain challenger au World Heavyweight Championship d'AJ Styles. A 3rd Anniversary Show, AJ Styles conserve le titre contre Williams, tandis que Cole et Cage parviennent à récupérer leurs titres à Galloway et Burchill. Cependant la rivalité se poursuit, et un match Trios est organisé à Clobbering Time 2017 entre Styles, Cole et Cage et Williams, Galloway et Burchill, qui forment également un clan : The UK Sons. Ce match Trios voit être remis en jeu à la fois les titres par équipe et le titre mondial, et est remporté par The Arsenal. Dans le même temps, Jon Ambrose défend son titre Pertes progressives des titres et rivalités diverses (2018) A Aztec Warfare 2017, AJ Styles conserve son titre contre Prince Balor. Adam Cole & Brian Cage de leur côté battent les Motor City Machine Guns. Enfin Jon Ambrose bat Kazuchika Okada et conserve également. A SuperLucha III, Styles perd le WLO World Heavyweight Championship dans le Main Event contre Angmar qui avait remporté l'Aztec Warfare match 2017. Dans le même Pay-per-View, Cole et Cage défendent avec succès dans un 4-Team Ladder match leur WLO World Tag Team Championship grâce notamment à l'aide de Jon Ambrose, qui venait lui de défendre avec succès le WLO Shadow Division Championship contre Johnny Mundo. Exclusion et Rivalité contre Ambrose (2018) A Underground Weapons 2018, AJ Styles ne remporte pas le Triple threat pour le World Heavyweight championship suite à une intervention ratée d'Ambrose. La même soirée, Cole et Cage perdent le World Tag Team Championship contre Olé Fight, et Ambrose son Shadow Division contre Nick Nemeth. Fou de rage, Styles, Cole et Cage détruisent Ambrose. Ils font de même le lendemain à Lucha Underground, le virant ainsi du groupe et l'empêchant de remporter son rematch contre Nemeth. La rivalité entre le groupe et Ambrose démarre ainsi. A Rage in the Ring 2018, tandis que Cole et Cage échouent dans leur rematch contre Olé Fight, Styles bat Ambrose grâce à une intervention de Scarlett Bordeaux. Ambrose déclare par la suite ne pas être capable de faire face seul à l'ensemble du clan. Il défie Styles, Cage et Cole à un 3vs3 à Shadow and Darkness 2018, mais ne révèle pas ses partenaires. Lors du PPV, ils se révèlent être les nouveaux arrivants Thor Lyon et Aaron mais ceux-ci se retournent contre lui et rejoignent The Arsenal. Rivalité contre Los Originales (2018) A Trios Tournament 2018, le clan participe au tournoi via le Trio Styles-Aaron-Lyon. Les trois éliminent en quart les WLO Trios Champions Los Originales avant de perdre en demi contre l'autre Trio du clan heel. Une rivalité démarre dès lors, avec The Arsenal qui adopte une attitude plus face. Ils soutiennent notamment Angmar qui fait face à l'ensemble des Originales. A Honor on the Line IV, Los Originales battent The Arsenal dans un 5vs5 Aztec Sacrifice match. Au cours du match, AJ Styles a été le dernier à être éliminé. La rivalité se poursuit et au cours d'un des nombreux matchs entre les membres des deux clans, lors du Lucha Underground du 18 juin, Styles bat King Cuerno. Cette victoire lui permet d'obtenir une chance pour le WLO Shadow Division Championship de Cuerno. William Regal décide d'en faire un Lumberjack match avec les membres des deux clans comme Lumberjacks. Cuerno remporte cependant le match à Rage in the Cage 2018. A Next Elite Tournament 2018, Cole et Cage perdent contre Havoc & Angelico et ne remportent pas le titre par équipe. A Path to Glory IV, le trio Styles-Aaron-Lyon remportent le WLO Trios Championship en battant The Kings of Wrestling et Los Originales dans un Triple trios match. A 4th Anniversary Show, ils remportent le rematch des Kings of Wrestling et conservent le titre. A Aztec Warfare 2018, ils battent Los Originales (Fenix, Argenis et Pentagon Jr) pour conserver encore le titre. A SuperLucha IV & V, ils battent The UK Sons. Rivalité contre The Shield (2019-...) A Guerreros Invencibles 2019, ils conservent contre The Kings of Wrestling avant de tenter de les détruire, marquant ainsi leur alignement heel soupçonné depuis quelques semaines. Ils sont cependant attaqués par les débuts inattendus de The Shield à la WLO et fuient. A Rage in the Ring 2019 ils perdent le Trios championship contre The Shield. A l'issue du match, AJ Styles, furieux, vire Thor Lyon et Aaron. Le lendemain, avec la mise en place de la "Lucha Division", ces deux derniers sont affectés à New Rage tandis que le reste du clan est à Lucha Underground. Styles, Cole et Cage participent ensuite au Trios Tournament 2019. Ils perdent néanmoins en finale contre The Shield. Ils attaquent les 3 membres du Shield lors de leur match pour le WLO World Heavyweight Championship d'Honor on the Line V, permettant à Shinsuke Nakamura de gagner. A Imperial Sacrifice 2019 ils battent le Shield dans un Aztec Sacrifice match pour remporter le WLO Trios Championship. A Rage and Glory 2019 ils perdent toutefois le titre dans le rematch du Shield. Ils perdent leur propre rematch le lendemain à Lucha Underground. A Path to Glory V, AJ Styles obtient un match pour le League of Glory Championship de Mistico, match qu'il remporte. Historiques des membres Championnats et accomplissements 2 fois WLO World Heavyweight Championship (AJ Styles) 1 fois League of Glory Championship (AJ Styles) 2 fois WLO Shadow Division Championship (Jon Ambrose) 2 fois WLO World Tag Team Championship (Adam Cole & Brian Cage) 2 fois WLO Trios Championship (1 fois AJ Styles, Aaron & Thor Lyon) et (1 fois AJ Styles, Brian Cage & Adam Cole) Vainqueur du Trios Tournament 2017 (AJ Styles, Jon Ambrose & Brian Cage)